Conte de fées en flacon
by Akito-sama
Summary: Lorsqu'une fée perverse tout droit sortie d'une potion fait une prédiction à Draco... SLASH HPDM
1. chapitre 1

**Source **: A votre avis ? pom-pompompom-pompom-pom…Tadaaaam Harry Potter, bravo, vous avez gagné une nuit d'amour avec Severus Snape !!! Allez, Severus, sois gentil pour une fois….siteuplééééééé…………

**Disclaimer **: Puisque c'est ma première fic je vais faire ça bien : Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à J.K.Rowling. Donc rien à moi. Donc pas de tune pour moi faite sur leur tête. Hélas… Sinon, il y a aussi un chouilla de Peter Pan, qui ne m'appartiens évidemment pas non plus, ainsi que de divers autres contes de fées.

**Rating **: PG-13 ou T, avec espoirs d'évolution vers le R. Vu ce premier chapitre ce serai d'ailleurs de la publicité mensongère de pas mettre un petit lemon quelque part vers la fin.

**Genre **: Slash HP/DM (ou l'inverse, je sais pas encore) à venir très bientôt.

**Résumé** : Lorsqu'une fée sadique tout droit sortie d'une potion fait une prédiction à Draco... SLASH HP/DM

**IMPORTANT** : cette fic a été commencée alors que le livre 5 venait de sortir. Elle ne tient donc pas compte des fâcheux évènements qui ont lieu à la fin du volume 6.

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**Conte de fées en flacon**

**Chapitre 1 : Sur les traces de l'odieuse marraine la bonne fée**

Il était une fois, une école de magie, abritée par un château merveilleux située quelque part en Angleterre, répondant au doux nom de Poudlard. Rien de bien nouveau me direz vous.

Le vénérable et sage Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbldore, mage de son état, titulaire de l'ordre de Merlin première classe, membre du Magenmagot, fondateur de l'Ordre du Phénix, et bénéficiaire de la carte gold de client-donnateur-bienfaiteur chez Honeyduks (un honneur rare réservé aux plus gros acheteurs) en était l'avisé directeur. Il régnait donc équitablement sur ce temple du savoir qui abritait depuis des temps immémoriaux des générations d'espiègles et joyeux élèves, et de justes et moins justes enseignants. Cependant, une partie de l'école échappait un tant sois peu à son droit contrôle…

Si l'on descendait suffisamment d'escaliers, franchissait suffisamment de lourdes portes, sans crainte de l'obscurité et de l'humidité, ni de la menaçante présence de pièces fermées à double tour dont on imaginait trop facilement qu'elle renfermât quelque salle de torture, on arrivait dans le domaine du ô combien craint Maître de Potions.

Severus Snape, un homme d'age mûr à la sombre beauté, directeur de la maison Serpentard, était ici l'incontesté seigneur. Redouté de tous, il faisait la démonstration de sa non-moins incontestable partialité, dirigée en général contre les maisons qui n'étaient pas la sienne, et en particulier contre les élèves dont la tête ne lui revenait pas pour divers raisons, durant ses cours.

Prenons un exemple au hasard : le cours des septièmes années Serpentard-Griffondor.

« 30 points en moins pour Griffondor, Potter, pour vous apprendre une fois pour toutes à vous taire durant mes cours » lança Snape d'une voix glacée, qui aurai fait fondre n'importe lequel de ces petits imbéciles pourvu qu'ils aient un tant sois peu de sens esthétique. « Reprenons. Vous allez donc aujourd'hui me préparer une potion de conte de fées. 5 points en moins pour Griffondor, Miss Brown, pour votre sourire stupide qui n'a pas lieu d'être. L'un d'entre vous a-t-il la moindre idée des effets de cette potion ? Non ? 10 points en moins pour Griffondor à cause de votre agitation, Miss Granger »

« Mais… »

« Et dix autres pour votre insolence » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin (intérieur s'entend). Il aimait tellement les persécuter ! C'était plus fort que lui. Voir la rage mêlée à l'impuissance, leur lutte intérieure pour finalement se rendre à l'évidence que c'était _lui_ qui avait le pouvoir, donc qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire… « Hum… Donc la potion de contes de fées, lorsqu'elle est correctement préparée, doit être immédiatement mise en flacon. Et si le flacon est ouvert ou se brise, une fée apparaît et énonce une prédiction à celui qui l'a créée. Or, ces prédiction, tenant compte de la bêtise et de la niaiserie des fées, concernent évidemment l'Amour. Elles cherchent généralement à vous faire connaître le vrai, le grand et le pur Amour, avec celui ou celle qui vous est destiné. Et cessez de rêvasser stupidement Miss Parkinson, quand vous saurez ce qu'il faut endurer pour y avoir droit, vous réviserez votre vision des choses. Ces horribles bestioles prennent un malin plaisir à vous déposséder de ce que vous avez de plus cher. Comme le prince beau et intelligent transformé en bête stupide... Et vous ne pouvez récupérer ce que vous aviez que lorsque les exigences de la fée sont satisfaites. Alors prudence. Si par malheur une fée sort de votre flacon, frappez la de votre baguette en disant « je ne crois pas aux fées » avant qu'elle ne vous ai touché. Elle mourra instantanément et vous serez sauvé. Quoi encore Miss Granger ? »

« Qu'y a-t-il de si horrible à être la victime d'une fée, professeur ? Puisqu'elle ne veux que notre bien ? »

« Si vous appelez « vouloir du bien » de transformer un garçon en fille en exigent de lui qu'il rencontre son âme sœur et en reçoive un baiser sans que l'autre soit un tant soi peu courrant qu'il n'est justement _pas _une fille, ou encore de lancer un sort qui repousse toute personne sauf celle qui nous ai destinée, libre à vous d'ouvrir votre flacon. » répondit sarcastiquement Snape.

« Tu crois qu'il parlait de sa propre expérience, la ? » murmura Harry à Ron, qui se mit à produire une toux étranglée et devint instantanément aussi rouge que le pull que lui tricotait sa mère chaque Noël.

« Puis-je vous suggérer de sortir boire un peu d'eau, Weasley, vous êtes en train de vous étouffer. Pas que je tienne particulièrement à votre vie, mais les décibels que vous produisez gênent la classe. »

Ron sortit en courrant, encore plus écarlate.

« Professeur, »demanda encore Hermione. « pourquoi cette potion a-t-elle été inventée ? »

_Pour que vous puissiez me harceler de questions, Granger, j'aime tellement ça ! Respire, Severus… _« A une époque, les fées étaient libres et agressaient le premier malheureux qui arrivait entre griffes. Jusqu'au jour où elles sont tombées sur un mage puissant appartenant au ministère de la magie, qui n'a pas apprécié de se voir transformé en crapaud. Il les a enfermé grâce à un sort, et elles sont désormais régulées par le ministère. Depuis, les victimes de fées sont les imbéciles qui ont eut l'inconscience de fabriquer la potion, et n'ont que ce qu'ils méritent. J'ajouterai avant que vous ne commenciez que tout ceci n'est pas au programme, mais que je n'ai malheureusement pas mon mot à dire puisque c'est notre a-do-rable directeur qui exige que je vous l'enseigne. De vous à moi » ajouta le Maître de Potions en baissant quelques peu la voix « je le soupçonne d'espérer que vous cassiez malencontreusement vos flacon, et il fera certainement tout pour que cela arrive, alors faites bien attention. Sur ce, la liste des ingrédient » il agita sa baguette et des mots apparurent au tableau « est ici. Vous avez une heure »

La classe, finalement pas si enthousiaste, se mis au travail. Clairement, personne n'avait envie d'être transformé en créature poilue pour satisfaire les lubies d'une fée fêlée, même pour l'Amour, le seul, le vrai. Cependant, Snape, qui semblait décidément avoir la phobie des fées frôla la crise cardiaque à de nombreuses reprises.

Neuville fit exploser sa potion (« 50 points en moins pour Griffondor ! Vous imaginez si 1000 fées s'en étaient échappées ?! »). Lavande et Parvati, malgré tout, gloussaient ensembles, et hurlèrent de terreur ensemble lorsqu'elles virent apparaître un fantôme de fée au dessus du chaudron (« Potion ratée. 10 points en moins. Et 20 autres pour avoir laisser une fée s'échapper si elle avait été bien préparée»). Malfoy mit en douce des graines de citrouille dans la potion de Harry, qui se mit à bouillonner de façon menaçante (« Encore une potion ratée. Pour vous Potter ce sera 20 points en moins et un zéro»). Mais Ron, qui avait vu faire le blond, avait poussé un cri (« 20 points en moins pour vous aussi Weasley ! Ca va pas de hurler comme ça ? »avait éructé un Snape livide).

Quelques élèves avaient finalement réussi leurs potion de conte de fées, et c'est durant la phase délicate de mise en flacon que le professeur Dumbldore choisi de rendre une petite visite aux cachots.

« Bonjour-bonjour ! Je viens voire si tout se passe bien, si vous me le permettez, Severus », chantonna-t-il en commençant à faire tranquillement le tour de la classe sans attendre la réponse, l'air trèèèèès intéressé par ce qui s'y passait.

Les rares élèves qui pouvaient se vanter d'avoir réussi leur potion devinrent aussitôt extrêmement nerveux. Snape se retrouva tout à coup au plus près de son blondinet d'élève adoré, faisant rempart de son corps contre le vieux fou.

Quand au vieux fou en question, il continuait sa ronde imperturbablement, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Mais presque tous les élèves avaient redoublés de vigilance, ne le lâchaient pas de yeux et protégeaient farouchement leur fiole.

Il repéra cependant une serpentard dont la potion était un peu trop près du bord de la table. Pareil à un faucon fondant sur son innocente victime, il s'approcha d'elle avec une vivacité supranaturelle pour un homme de cet age, et même pour un homme tout court. Comme au ralentit, chacun vit le flacon bousculé par l'une de ses longues manches aller s'écraser sur le sol dans un fracas de verre brisé.

« Ooooh ! Que je suis maladroit !! » dit le vieux mage sur le ton de la jubilation.

En apnée, la classe vit le liquide répandu sur le sol se rassembler pour donner vie à une jolie petite fée rose à l'air ensommeillé. Mais avant même qu'elle ai fini de s'étirer, son corps fut agité de convulsions et disparut dans une gerbe d'étincelles. Le sourire béat de Dumbldore se transforma instantanément en amère grimace de dépit, auquel chacun répondit par un soupire de soulagement (à l'exception de la serpentard, qui s'était évanouie).

« Potion… ratée… zéro… » prononça Snape d'une voix bizarrement étranglée.

Le vénérable directeur de Poudlard continua sa ronde mais, après une telle démonstration, personne ne le laissa s'approcher de son flacon, malgré ses divers tentatives et diversions. Il dut finalement se décider à quitter les cachots, comprenant qu'il devrait revenir, peut être avec plus de chance, lors du cours Pouffsoufle-Serdaigle.

Snape, soulagé, s'éloigna finalement de son Dracounet, sous le regard attentif de Harry qui n'attendait que cette occasion pour se venger des graines de citrouilles.

Le sac qu'il balança sur son épaule alla _malencontreusement_ heurter violemment la fiole de Malfoy. Elle s'écrasa deux mètres plus loin, libérant une adorable fée verte, autrement plus vive que sa consœur.

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de dire « Je ne crois pas aux f-», la bestiole lui asséna un violent coup de baguette étoilée sur la tête. Il ne pu que contempler la petite chose verte lui adresser un sourire sadique signifiant expressément « Ha tu as voulu m'éliminer? Tu va morfler mon mignon, hin hin hin…….. » et commencer sa prédiction d'un voix suraigu :

« Tu es riche mais ta fortune disparaîtra. Tu as le pouvoir mais il s'échappera avant que tu ai pu en faire usage. Tu découvrira ainsi, au delà des faux-semblants, sur qui tu peux vraiment compter. Et tu devra te remettre en question si tu veux que l'Amour naisse entre toi et l'être qui t'est destiné. Car seule la preuve _physique _(et elle insista lourdement sur le mot) de votre Amour saura te délivrer du sort qui t'emprisonne. Saches cependant que cette prédiction ne prendra effet que le jour de tes 17 ans, sinon le ministère de la magie me poursuivrai pour incitation à la débauche sur mineur. Ainsi soit-il ! »

Et elle s'évapora sous un déluge d'étincelles –vertes.

Malfoy resta bouche-bée, encore sonné et par la prédiction, et par le coup qu'il avait reçu.

Harry et Ron se marraient franchement, sous l'œil désapprobateur d'Hermoine.

Et Snape, livide, eu tout juste la force de lancer un « 200 points en moins pour Griffondor » --qu'un Dumbldore extatique rendit à Harry quelques minutes plus tard pour le remercier de lui avoir cédé le passage en entrant dans la grande salle.

Bref, tout se allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, si l'on omettait la fâcheuse présence d'un certain Lord Noir…

A suivre.

Pour celles (ceux ?) qui sont arrivées jusque la, une 'tite review ? Remarquez, je vous en voudrai pas si vous laissiez rien, étant donnée que moi même… Bref, je sais ce que c'est que la flem' !

See you au prochain chapitre !


	2. chapitre 2

**Conte de fée en flacon** Réponses aux reviews : 

**Lee-NC-Kass : **Mes toutes premières revieweuses !! Je vous aimeuh ! Je suis très heureuse que ce premier chapitre vous ait plu. Pour répondre à votre question sur l'âge de Draco, vous trouverez la réponse dans ce second chapitre.

**Myncat, tête de nœud, Zick, Alfa, amano ai, céline402, mifibou, Bloody Marie, blaise le poussin masqu : **Merci beaucoup pour vos critiques et vos encouragements ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira aussi ! Mais désolée d'être aussi lente à updater… Gomen…

**soffie : **Non !!! Ne meurs pas étouffée tout de suite! J'ai besoin de gentilles reviews comme la tienne pour m'encourager lol ! Comment ça c'est intéress ? Meuh non… En tous cas, je pense que Draco n'est pas au bout de ses peines… de même que Harry… hin hin hin

**Lulu-Cyfair : **J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur des tes attentes ;) Pour ce qui est de l'âme sœur de Snape, s'il a bien subi le sort d'une fée (après tout lui seul le sait) et bien, vu que le charme n'est pas rompu, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas encore trouvée… Malheureusement, le seul qui semble ne pas être affecter par la malédiction-qui-repousse-tout-le-monde-sauf-l'âme-sœur c'est… Dumbldore. Mouais. On va espérer pour le potions master que c'est juste à cause de sa puissance magique. La place est donc encore libre Commence à hurler façon marchande de poisson Qui postule au titre d'âme sœur de Snape ? Déposez vite vos candidatures, il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde !

**slipou : **Merci beaucoup ! Je vais faire mon possible pour que ça monte en R, je te le promets. Cela dit, c'est pas gagné. Mais je vais faire de mon mieux

**Melhuiwen : **Merci. Malheureusement pour Draco, ses 17 ans vont être très vite atteints (quelque chose comme dans les 20 premières lignes qui vont suivre…). Mais rassure-toi, je ne le torturerai pas trop. Quoique… J'aime bien torturer moi, alors…niark niark niark. Attends-toi au meilleurs comme au pire… Pour ce qui est de ta menace, et bien… si le prince d'Angleterre vient _vraiment_ me rouler un patin, je veux bien être transformée en limace poilue (mais à condition qu'il ramène ses fesses dans les 5 minutes, parce que c'est pas une apparence que j'adore particulièrement)

**Kashu KashArt : **Merci, ta review me fait d'autant plus plaisir que je n'ai pas tellement de nouvelles de toi depuis quelques temps. J'espère que la suite de ma fic te plaira aussi. Kisu

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Je suis obligée de répéter ça à chaque chapitre ? Bon… donc : Tout le petit monde Harry Potter, ainsi que les personnages qui l'habitent, appartient à J.K.Rowling. Je ne fais pas d'argent grâce à cette fic, ni ne commercialise de goodies, musique, films, jeux, tradding cards, mugs, stylos, trousses, classeurs, cahiers, agendas, lego, ou tout autre produit dérivé à l'effigie de notre héros lunetteux-balafré-copyrighté. Contrairement à elle (ou à son éditeur, c'est selon). 

**Notes :** Dans ce chapitre, Harry se découvre une étrange passion pour l'Asie et le Feng-Shui (Mais où va-t-il chercher ça, je vous le demande ?? … C'est ma faute ? Naaaan ! Quelle idée saugrenue !). Toujours est-il que je n'y connais pour ainsi dire rien en Feng-Shui, donc si par malheur j'ai écrit une aberration (Merlin m'en préserve), ne m'en voulez pas trop… pleaz… Et, pourquoi pas, laissez-moi une review pour m'expliquer ce qui ne va pas, que je ne reste pas inculte… Comment ça c'est un prétexte ?

Sinon, je n'avais pas prévu de reparler de la fée avant la fin de la fic, mais vos reviews m'ont incité à donner de ses nouvelles, même si cela n'a pour l'instant pas tellement d'incidence sur l'histoire entre Harry et Draco. Pour la suite, adviendra que pourra.

Les réflexions internes hautement philosophiques des personnages sont notées de façon quasi-conventionnelle (et selon l'expression consacrée) : _être ou ne pas être, telle est la question_. Je pense que vous reconnaîtrez assez facilement quelle pensée appartient à qui.

Une dernière chose avant de vous ficher la paix : je ne voulais pas faire un chapitre aussi long. Il me semble de ce fait assez fouillis, pas forcement très clair, mais à force de le relire, je n'ai plus le recul nécessaire pour le juger correctement. Je vous laisse donc le soin de le faire à ma place. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le squatteur arrive**

Les mois qui suivirent la prédiction furent quelques peu éprouvants pour notre Survivant préféré : Snape s'acharna plus que jamais sur lui ; Draco tenta de l'éliminer plus de fois que le maître de potions n'avait retiré de points à Griffondor au cours de toute sa carrière. Peut-être avait-il l'espoir que, pulvérisant le responsable de sa future déchéance, il empêcherait la prophétie de se réaliser. Ou plus prosaïquement, peut-être voulait-il tout simplement se venger en le faisant mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. C'était cependant sans compter sur Dumbldore, toujours attentif, qui sauva son élève préféré à de nombreuses reprises.

Le temps passa donc, rapprochant le jeune Malefoy de la date fatidique où il soufflerait ses 17 bougies.

Peut-être vous demandez-vous au passage pourquoi, alors qu'il est en septième année, le prince des Serpentards n'est pas encore majeur. Sachez que vous n'êtes pas les seul(e)s à vous poser la question. Un comité d'enquête Griffondoresque fut nommé pour éclaircire ce mystère, et son rapport, rendu le 18 avril, se trouva rédigé en ces termes : « Compte rendu de blablabla…….Après une enquête de 2 mois et 4 jours, nous sommes en mesure d'affirmer que le fils à papa Malefoy, Draco, s'est vu forcé l'entrée à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard un an avant la date prévue grâce à l'influence de Malefoy, Lucius, persuadé de la supériorité intellectuelle et magique de son rejeton sur les pauvres imbéciles que sont les autres étudiants du même âge. Après une série de tests d'aptitude pratiqués par le ministère de la Magie, situé au blabla……Londres blablabla….., notoirement corruptible, il fut reconnu apte à l'entrée en première année d'école de magie. En outre, le comité à découvert que l'anniversaire du sujet, et donc sa déchéance (Merlin soit loué pour son immense bonté), aurai lieu le 21 mai. »

O surprise, ce jour fatidique fut également celui de la mort de Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort, Lord Noir, ou encore Seigneur des Ténèbres, pour les intimes.

Nous passerons sur les détails de cette victoire du Bien, du Beau et du Juste, contre le Mal, le Laid et l'Injuste, pour nous attarder sur ses effets, plus particulièrement concernant un certain blondinet.

La famille Malefoy, reconnue coupable de soutien à l'ex-ennemi-public-numéro-un, se vit confisquer ses possessions et son immense fortune par le ministère de la Magie, à titre de « dédommagement aux victimes de la guerre. Feu Lucius Malefoy, mort au combat, se retourna dans sa tombe à l'idée que le manoir de ses ancêtres tombe entre les mains de sang-de-bourbes. Narcissia Malefoy, enfermée à Azkaban pour perpet', s'en contre-ficha, occupée qu'elle était à lutter contre la folie qui la gagnait. Quant à Draco Malefoy, mineur au moment des faits, il sortit blanchi de son procès mais, malheureusement pour lui, se retrouva à la rue et sans le sou. La fée avait bien fait son boulot : sa prédiction s'était réalisée.

Harry Potter, à l'inverse, redevint le héro-public-numéro-un. Il fit la Une de tous les journaux : la Gazette du Sorcier (« Il a vaincu »), Sorcière Hebdo (« L'homme qui nous fait frémir »), le Chicaneur (« La réincarnation de Merlin : notre enquête »), Sorcélibataire (« Le meilleur des partis »), etc…

Il reçut les plus grands honneurs, dont l'Ordre de Merlin première classe, et fut adoubé dans le plus grand secret par la Reine elle-même. Le prince William, qui assista à la cérémonie, se dit que sa cote de popularité avait du souci à se faire chez les sorciers. Sa place fut assurée dans la meilleure école d'aurors du pays, située à Londres, et le ministère de la magie lui offrit là-bas un appartement (pas une misérable pièce de 10 mètres carrés, ni un logement étudiant, non, un vrai grand appart', avec salle de séjour, cuisine, chambre à coucher, …) tandis que le Premier ministre moldu lui donnait un énoooorme crédit pour s'installer, en remerciement des « services rendus à la nation ». L'entraîneur de l'équipe de quidditch d'Angleterre ne fut pas en reste : il lui réserva la place d'attrapeur ad vitam eternam. Le jeune homme reçu même des propositions pour vanter les mérites d'une célèbre marque de shampoing.

Bref, tout réussissait à Sir Harry Potter, majeur et vacciné, sauveur de l'humanité de son état, Ordre de Merlin première classe, et étudiant en vacances ayant été reçu à ses ASPICs (avec, il faut l'avouer, la peu glorieuse mention Acceptable, pour cause de légères perturbations de fin d'année ayant quelques peu troublé ses révisions). Mais surtout, comble de la félicité, pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Harry Potter ne passait pas son été chez les Dursley.

Il s'occupa une partie du mois de juillet en réhabilitant la maison du 12, square Grimmaurd, qu'il avait légué au couple que formaient ses deux meilleurs amis depuis la fin de la guerre, car il n'avait pas le cœur à l'habiter depuis la mort de Sirius. Il se rendit vite à l'évidence qu'il dérangeait _légèrement_ les jeunes amoureux, surtout la nuit, puisse qu'il logeait sur place pour plus de commodité. Mais il savait également qu'ils eussent préféré subire mille endoloris plutôt que de lui avouer, et décida de leur abandonner la place pour aller habiter dans son luxueux appartement, dans le quartier de Mayfair. Seul.

L'aménagement pris quelques jours. Il opta pour un intérieur pseudo-japonais, avec futon et paravents en papier de riz, mais aussi moquette épaisse et moelleuse par terre, l'accommodant également de tout le confort moderne sorcier et moldu, avec l'aide gratuite et avisée, mais pas inintéressée, d'un vieux sorcier maître de feng-shui, qui espérait bien faire un peu de pub à ses prestations.

Depuis, celui « qui le valait bien », selon la marque de shampoing précitée, s'occupait comme il pouvait.

La solitude lui pesait, et il tenta de l'oublier non pas en la noyant dans l'alcool, mais en remplissant son trop long temps libre en diverses révisions pour son entrée à l'école d'aurors (nda : Harry est très sérieux, contrairement à votre serviteuse). Il en profita également pour visiter Londres, arpentant en bon touriste les rues de Piccadilly, Soho, visitant la tour de Londres, National Galery, ou encore Trafalgar Square, déambulant dans Hyde Park et Covent Garden, et faisant même un peu de shopping dans le luxueux Harrods et au marché aux puces de Camden Town. Séduit par cette cité anonyme et bruyante qui semblait faite pour lui, il se laissa entraîner avec délices dans son effervescence, marchant finalement au gré de ses envies, montant dans des bus impériaux choisis au hasard, croisant la trajectoire de lieux inconnus et d'autres déambulateurs mystérieux, trop heureux de se débarrasser dans le monde moldu de son éternelle étiquette de survivant, qui le collait plus que jamais chez les sorciers.

Ce fut un soir qu'il rentrait d'une de ces étranges ballades, alors que, sur le pas de sa porte, il cherchait ses clés dans son sac à dos, qu'_il_ lui tomba dessus.

Une forme noire jailli de l'obscurité de la cage d'escaliers, et une voix gronda contre lui.

« Tout ce qui m'est arrivé est de ta faute, Potter, alors maintenant il va falloir que tu assumes tes actes. »

Harry reconnu la voix plus qu'il n'identifia celui qui se trouvait face à lui.

« Ma…Malefoy ? » murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

La star des Serpentard avait changé du tout au tout en seulement quelques mois. Sale, amaigri, vêtu d'habits jadis luxueux mais à présent réduis à l'état de haillons, il aurait facilement pu passer pour un mendiant, s'il n'y avait sous ses cheveux blonds trop longs et emmêlés ces yeux couleur acier, la seule chose chez lui qui n'avait pas changé. Harry croisa un regard toujours fier, malgré l'état dans lequel le jeune homme se trouvait, dans lequel brillait une lueur inquiétante.

Il allait le tuer. C'était certain. Et il ne pourrait rien faire puisque le jeune homme se tenait entre lui et son sac, dans lequel se trouvait sa baguette. Il avait survécu à Voldemort pour se faire assassiner sur le pas de sa porte, par la main vengeresse de son ennemi d'école.

L'ex-serpentard, plus fort que le laissait penser sa frêle apparence, se jeta sur lui et le coinça de son corps contre le mur. Alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans sa veste à la recherche de sa baguette, un bruit soudain l'arrêta.

Une petite mamie avait choisi ce moment précis pour rentrer chez elle. Elle arriva devant les deux jeunes hommes, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un cheveu et la regardaient passer l'air incrédule. S'arrêtant à leur niveau et, moyennant un regard complice, elle se permit une remarque de sa voix chevrotante :

« Vous savez, vous seriez sûrement mieux à l'intérieur. Ce ne sont pas des choses que l'on fait dehors… »

…avant de leur faire un petit clin d'œil et de continuer son chemin comme si rien ne s'était passé, abandonnant les deux ennemis les joues aussi écarlates que des tomates bien mûres.

Draco lâcha Harry, qui se précipita sur son sac, en sorti ses clés et rentra dans son appartement –suivi de son agresseur.

Muet de stupeur, le brun le vit aller s'allonger directement dans le canapé.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fais Malefoy ? »

« Je m'installe, qu'es-ce que t'imagine? »

« Pardon ??? » Les yeux de Harry semblèrent jaillir de leurs orbites.

« Je te l'ai dit : tu va assumer ce que tu m'as fait. Par ta faute, j'ai perdu mon manoir et ma fortune, tu va donc me loger et subvenir à mes besoins jusqu'à ce que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

« Plutôt mourir. »

« J'y ai pensé aussi, mais tu m'es bien plus utile vivant, mon petit Potter… » fit Draco en se redressant.

« C'est hors de question ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu ne va pas plutôt squatter chez tes amis, si on peu appeler ça des amis bien sûr… » répliqua Harry du ton le plus désagréable qu'il put.

« Ceux dont les parents n'ont pas été envoyés à Azkaban refusent de se mouiller en hébergeant le fils d'un mangemort » expliqua le blond, évitant le regard émeraude que le scrutait.

« Même ta _si _doucePansy Parkinson ? »

« Si tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé, Potter ! » fut sa réponse laconique.

« Et… ? Ne me dit pas qu'elle ne voulait pas de toi ? » demanda Harry, un sourire cruel aux lèvres, dans l'unique but de blesser son ennemi de toujours (parce qu'à l'évidence, non, elle n'avait pas voulu de lui).

Les yeux de Malefoy reflétèrent son malaise. Il avait fait mouche. Le blond lui lança un regard noir, avant d'avouer à contre-cœur ce qui lui était arriv :

« J'y suis allée. Cette dinde était persuadée d'être celle « qui m'est destin ». Elle m'a à moitié violé en me sussurrant à l'oreille des (il prit une voix nasillarde et haute perchée) « demain tout ira mieux, mon aimé, et nous irons main dans la main habiter ton manoir ! ». » Son expression se voulait ironique et dégoûtée, mais la fatigue transparaissait dans sa voix « C'était un cauchemar, mais au moins j'étais logé et nourri à l'œil. Mais quand ce bouledogue a vu qu'il ne se passait rien, elle m'a hurlé que je lui avais brisé le cœur et… » Il évoqua la suite d'un geste de la main. Il lui coûtait beaucoup d'avouer à celui qu'il détestait le plus au monde qu'il avait été mis à la porte comme un chien, tout comme il lui avait coûté d'admettre que celui-ci était le seul sur qui il pouvait désormais s'appuyer. « Bref… Comme tu es doublement responsable de ce qui m'arrive, puisque _tu_ as délivré cette foutue fée, et que _tu_ as vaincu Voldemort et provoqué la déchéance de ma famille, _tu_ va m'aider à récupérer ce qui m'appartiennent. C'est le moins que tu puisses faire. »

« Mais tu as bien cherché ce qui t'es arriv ! » répondit Harry, indigné.

« Pourquoi ? Parce que mon père était un mangemort, contrairement à moi, je te rappelle ? Ou bien parce que j'ai mis quelques malheureuses graines de citrouille dans ta potion ? » se défendit Malefoy, qui commençait à s'énerver. « Tu es vraiment un monstre d'arrogance, Potter ! Toi et ton sens stupide et démesuré de la justice, qui te venge d'un zéro en potion en détruisant ma vie ! Et tu refuse d'assumer tes responsabilités à cause d'une rivalité de collégien ? Tu es vraiment puéril !» Il semblait maintenant au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Non mais tu te fous de m… » _Attend une seconde…Je me fais faire un cours de morale par Malefoy, la ?! _L'amour propre du survivant venait de se prendre une baffe monumentale. _Ok, zen, Harry…Souviens-toi des paroles du vieux maître, laisse les éléments de la nature s'harmoniser en toi et retrouve la paix de l'esprit… _Il s'efforça de prendre un air blasé. « D'accord, puisque tu insiste. Après tout je m'en fous. Mais tu dors dans le canapé. »

En plus, ça me fera un peu de compagnie… Attend une seconde ! Je suis si désespéré que ça ?? Son amour propre se prit une nouvelle baffe dans les dents. 

« Parfait ! Tu me fais visiter ? »

* * *

De (très) mauvaise grâce, Harry accéda à la requête (plus proche de l'ordre, en fait) de l'ex-serpentard. _tu te laisse complètement manipuler mon petit Harry, reprend toi !_

« Ici, le salon. »

« Sympa la déco. »

« Merci. C'est d'inspiration japonaise. »

« N'empêche que j'aurai pas mis la cheminée dans un coin aussi reculé de la pièce. »

« Tu comprends rien à rien, Malefoy, l'élément feu à cet endroit précis créé des ondes positives qui rayonnent dans tout l'appartement. »

« … Mais bien sûr ! » répondit Draco, incrédule.

« De toute façon c'est chez moi alors t'as pas à critiquer. Je suis déjà trop bon de t'héberger. »

« Au fait, pourquoi elle est éteinte ta cheminée, si le feu créé vraiment des ondes positives ? »

« C'est pas ton problème !! » _Mamaaaan POURKOIIIIIIII j'ai accepté qu'il squatte chez moi ???_

Son insupportable désormais-colocataire ne se montrait donc pas avare de remarques plus ou moins désagréables.

« Dis, Potter, c'est quoi ce truc bizarre ? »

« Une chaîne stéréo. »

Draco le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis examina la « chose ». Puis re-regarda Harry d'un air mi-septique, mi-interrogateur.

« Une _chaîne _? C'est un instrument SM moldu compliqu ? Je savais pas que Potter le vertueux donnais là dedans… »

« T'es malade ou quoi ! » s'insurgea Harry, dont le teint avait viré au coquelicot. « Ca sert à écouter la musique ! »

« Aaaaaaaah… Ce me paraissait bizarre aussi… » répondit-il en reprenant son exploration comme si de rien n'était.

« Je t'en pris, continue ton tour du propriétaire, Malefoy, pendant ce temps je vais préparer le repas »

« Ne te gêne pas pour moi », fit Draco, qui n'avait pas relevé le ton sarcastique du brun.

« Au passage, si tu pouvais aussi prendre une douche. Parce que tu sens pas la rose. »

* * *

Une odeur alléchante s'échappait du chaudron dans laquelle Harry, en vrai petit homme au foyer, cuisinait amoureusement un poulet à la citronnelle. 

Draco, l'air plus malefoyen, que jamais le rejoignit une demi-heure plus tard dans la cuisine. Vêtu d'un kimono blanc parsemé de motifs floraux, librement emprunté dans la penderie du propriétaire des lieux, il était propre et rasé de près. Ses cheveux encore humides avaient été rabattus vers l'arrière, sans avoir été englués par l'un de ces abominables gels auquel ils étaient habitués, et quelques mèches folles s'échappaient pour retomber sur son visage fin, qui avait retrouvé sa pâleur originelle. Acerbe comme seul un Malefoy peut l'être, il ne laissa même pas le temps à Harry de critiquer le fait qu'il se soit servi dans _son_ armoire sans _sa _permission, et l'attaqua sur le premier terrain qu'il trouva :

« Tu n'as pas d'elfe de maison ? »

Harry resta interloqué quelques secondes, mais décida de prendre sur lui, et répondit le plus calmement possible :

« Non. Hermione me tuerait. »

« Tu laisse la sang-de-bourbe te dicter ce que tu dois faire ? » répliqua Draco avec un sourire goguenard.

Le self-contrôle du survivant avait ses limites et, même si la cuisine était la pièce où les énergies positives circulaient le mieux, Malefoy s'en rapprochait dangereusement.

« Va te faire foutre Malefoy, et arrête de la traiter de sang-de-bourbe ! »

« Je rigolais ! » se rattrapa hypocritement le fils de mangemort, qui ne voulait tout de même pas se faire virer dès le premier soir.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, avant de lui servir une portion de poulet et de riz à la cardamome, puis de se servir lui-même.

Il s'assit devant son assiette et regarda le blond, qui surveillait chacun de ses mouvements.

« Un problème ? »

« Aucun. »

« … »

« … »

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne manges pas ? »

« Je suis poli, j'attends que mon hôte commence »

« Mais je t'en pris, à toi l'honneur. »

« Non, j'insiste… »

« MANGE J'AI DIT !! »

« … heu… dis… »

« Quoi ?! »

« … Tu… tu n'essayerais pas de m'empoisonner ? Je veux dire, le vainqueur de Voldemort ne ferait pas une chose aussi basse, pas vrai ? » demanda le blond d'une voix maintenant incertaine.

Harry lui lança un regard noir à faire pâlire d'envie Snape en personne.

« Mange. »

« Oké. » répondit précipitamment Draco, pas rassuré pour autant. « Je mange, donc » continua-t-il en contemplant son assiette avec appréhension.

« … »

« … »

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? »

« Rien ! Rien du tout ! Bien bien bien… Voyons voir ça… » répondit-il d'un ton faussement enjoué qui ne trompa personne.

Il porta délicatement un minuscule morceau de viande à sa bouche. Le toucha du bout de la langue. Avisa le regard de Harry plus sombre que les cheveux de Blanche-Neige (mais _pourquoi_ avait-il des points de comparaison aussi stupides ces temps-ci ?) puis l'avala sans faire d'histoire.

Et écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« C'est… c'est délicieux ! »

« Merci ! » fit Harry, qui souriait maintenant largement, avant de lui-même commencer son assiette. « Itadakimas' »

« Ghein ? » tenta Draco, la bouche pleine.

« Laisse tomber, régale-toi plutôt… »

Malefoy ne se fit finalement pas prier. Il dévora son assiette en moins de cinq minutes, et se resservit deux fois avant d'être rassasié.

_Il n'a pas dû manger depuis des jours_ se dit Harry. Il en était presque… attendrissant. _C'est étrange comme on s'attache aux êtres que l'on nourrit…Surtout s'ils ont l'air d'apprécier. _

Quand il eut finit, Harry s'attendait presque à le voir ronronner comme un chat repus.

Mais un Malefoy est et reste un Malefoy, et celui-ci avait retrouvé toute son arrogance en même temps qu'il se remplissait l'estomac.

« Pas mal, Potter. T'es bonne à marier. »

Cette fois-ci, les limites étaient plus que dépassées. Le blond se retrouva dans l'obscurité du palier avant d'avoir compris ce qui lui arrivait.

« Hé ! Je déconnais ! Ouvre cette porte ! » cria-t-il en donnant un violent coup dedans.

Il n'eut aucune réponse.

Il réalisa alors que son dernier espoir de retrouver ses biens était en train de se faire la malle. _Merde. La gaffe_

Puis compris qu'il avait peut être blessé celui qui, tous comptes faits, ne lui devait rien, mais qui avait malgré tout bien voulu l'accueillir. Celui qui lui avait laissé une chance de façon tout à fait désintéressée, contrairement à tous ceux qu'il prenait, non pas pour ses amis, mais tout au moins des gens dont il pouvait profiter en toutes circonstances.

Les paroles de la fée résonnèrent dans sa mémoire, bien plus claires qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais ét : « Tu découvrira ainsi, au delà des faux-semblants, sur qui tu peux vraiment compter. Et tu devra te remettre en question si tu veux que l'Amour naisse entre toi et l'être qui t'est destiné. »

Ces phrases prenaient sens pour la toute première fois. Mais était-ce vraiment par là que tout commençait? Se remettre en question, qu'avait-t-elle voulu dire par l ? Devait-il changer son comportement, devait-il se montrer _agréable_ avec Potter ?

_Eurk _pensa-t-il, dépité. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, puisqu'il semblait également que de cela dépendait le fait qu'il trouve la femme de sa vie.

Il songea un instant à jouer la comédie, mais il doutait pouvoir duper la fée à si bon compte. Les fées sont stupides, mais pas à ce point. Et elles savent lire dans le cœur des hommes. La bestiole devinerait le stratagème et, à n'en pas douter, le punirai pour avoir essayer de la tromper. Il était piégé. Et cela ne signifiait qu'une chose.

Non seulement il devait se montrer _agréable_ avec Potter, mais en plus, il devait être _sincère_. En somme, il était vraiment, vraiment, vraiment mal. Il eut soudain la sensation qu'un poids lui comprimait la poitrine.

Il n'avait pas dormi depuis près de trois jours, et la fatigue, que la faim avait éclipsé jusqu'à présent, l'envahit tout à coup, emprisonnant à la fois son corps et son esprit, rendant chaque effort plus compliqué, plus insurmontable qu'il ne l'était en réalité .

Découragé, il se laissa glisser lentement le long de la porte. Les genoux repliée contre sa poitrine, en position fœtale, la tête dans les bras, il sentit le désespoir l'envahir et remplacer tout autre sentiment. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de devoir se montrer sympathique avec son pire ennemi qui l'accablait, mais plutôt l'impression que tout autours de lui se dressaient nombre de barrières qui l'emprisonnaient, et qui grandissaient avec son désespoir. Il avait tellement perdu en si peu de temps qu'il avait toujours du mal à croire à ce terrible revers de fortune, lui à qui tout était promis. Et voilà qu'il avait dû compter avec son ennemi d'école, s'abaisser à demander de l'aide, alors qu'il avait toujours mépriser de tels comportements serviles et implorants. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'il change jusqu'à sa personnalité, sa façon de penser, pour complaire à une fée. Il se demanda si le jeu en valait vraiment la chandelle, s'il devait vraiment arracher les derniers lambeaux de sa dignité, de son existence passée, pour devenir quelqu'un d'autre…

Doucement, les larmes lui montèrent au yeux sans qu'il puisse rien faire pour les retenir. Un gémissement étranglé s'échappa de sa gorge, mais ne l'apaisa pas plus que les larmes ne le faisaient. Il avait envie de hurler, de donner de grands coups dans cette porte contre laquelle il était adossé pour la forcer à s'ouvrir, il avait envie de se frapper lui-même pour que sa douleur disparaisse, mais n'en avait même plus l'énergie. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chaire, laissant sur sa peau pâle des marques de demi-lunes martyrisées.

La porte derrière lui se déroba soudain, le faisant presque tomber à la renverse et la lumière chaleureuse de l'appartement se répandit sur le palier.

« C'est bon, tu es calm… » Harry s'interrompit quand il vit le visage baigné de larmes de Draco.

Muet de stupeur, il vit le blond se relever, effacer ses pleurs le plus rapidement possible, et lui lancer un regard noir. Comprenant à quel point il était humiliant pour le jeune homme de faire montre d'une telle faiblesse, devant son ennemi en particulier, Harry préféra faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Mais jamais il n'avait imaginer que la réaction du blond serait aussi… exagérée. Après lui avoir promis de l'héberger, il n'avait jamais envisagé sérieusement de le mettre à la porte (enfin, au début peut être, mais somme toute il n'était pas _si_ cruel).

Il s'écarta de l'embrasure de la porte pour inviter le blond à rentrer.

Celui-ci sembla hésiter, son corps saisit d'un léger balancement d'avant en arrière, puis se décida à franchire le seuil de l'appartement. Il alla une fois de plus s'effondrer dans le canapé qu'il considérait désormais comme sien, allongé sur le ventre, les visage dans les mains.

Harry s'approcha de lui. Il se sentait coupable de l'état dans lequel le blond se trouvait. Il aurait voulu lui remonter le moral, se monter gentil, mais n'osait pas.

L'ex-griffondor lui donna quelques minutes de repos, puis se contenta de lui effleurer la nuque, étonné par le contact doux de la peau du blond, de la soie de ses cheveux. « H » souffla-t-il.

Draco sortit de sa torpeur et lui lança un regard de glace. « Quoi ? »

_C'est bon, il a retrouvé le moral_ se dit Harry, presque soulagé de le voir désagréable et à nouveau égal à lui même.

« C'es juste que, sans vouloir te brusquer, il faudra que tu penses à manière dont tu va t'y prendre pour trouver cette âme sœur. Parce que plus vite tu aura satisfait la fée, puis vite je serai débarrassé de toi. »

L'autre pris un air suffisant, avant de répondre : « J'ai ma petite idée pour m'y prendre. Surtout que tu n'a sûrement pas l'intention de m'héberger _ad vitam eternam_… » Il s'était résolu entre temps à ce que si changements de comportement il devait y avoir, ils se feraient naturellement. Il ne accomplirait pas le moindre effort dans ce sens. Et si rien ne changeait, peu être devrait-il envisager une autre solution, ou même, dans le pire des cas, renoncer à tout ce qui avait fait de lui un Malefoy : sa richesse, son statut, ses possessions, le respect des autres dû à son rang. Mais en attendant, il éluderait ces pensées douloureuses, et s'amuserait à rouler Potter du mieux qu'il le pourrait.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire »assura le brun, satisfait de l'évidente bonne volonté de son hôte.

« En fait, je pensais commencer par passer des petites annonces dans les journaux, pour rencontrer des filles. Une fois face à face avec elles, tout ne peut que se dérouler à merveille, compte tenu mon charme et de mon magnétisme naturel… » continua le blond, bombant le torse, un grand sourire auto-satisfait scotché sur le visage.

« Bah voyons… Enfin…. C'est une technique comme une autre…. » répondit Harry, pas franchement convaincu.

« Sans compter que tout ira certainement beaucoup plus vite si tu y mets du tien ! »

« Très bonne id…H ! Il n'en est pas question !! »

« Allons, tu as tout intérêt à m'aider… Comme tu l'a dit toi-même, plus vite j'aurai satisfait cette fichue fée, plus vite je partirai. » argua le fils de mangemort, l'air triomphant.

Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

Mais après tout, il n'avait rien à faire de ses journées. Il pouvait très bien se divertire un peu de cette façon. Ne serait-ce que pour le voir se faire jeter par des filles pas franchement folles de son ascendance douteuse.

_Les femmes préfèrent les héros, pas les loosers, c'est bien connu_ se dit-il en se remémorant béatement les jambes interminables certain top modèle norvégien très en vogue dans le monde sorcier, qu'il avait eut la chance de… _rencontrer _le jour où on lui avait décerné son Ordre de Merlin. « Mmm… Après tout pourquoi pas… »

« Parfait ! » s'enthousiasma le blond « Tu as quelques gallions, que je passe mon annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? »

« Dans tes rêves. »

* * *

Au même moment, une jolie fée verte volait de toute la vitesse de ses petites ailes vers le ministère de la magie, impatiente de donner des nouvelles de sa mission aux autres membres du CAFY. 

Elle arriva près de la cabine téléphonique magique, traversa son plancher et se dirigea vers les sous-sols du bâtiment, où le cercle tenait siège.

En vue de la petite grotte, la créature ralentit, se recoiffa et mit de l'ordre dans sa robe de feuilles, avant d'en passer le seuil posément. Un écriteau de bois était cloué à l'entrée, sur lequel était écrit en caractères alambiqués : « Siège du Cercle Anglais des Fées Yaoistes (entrée réservée aux membres) »

Dès qu'elle fit son apparition dans le coquet salon de thé que les membres du club avaient aménagé, toutes les autres fées présentes, patchwork de couleurs flashy, se jetèrent sur elle et se mirent à piailler en cœur : « Alors, comment ça se passe ? » « Ils en sont où ? » « Ca y est, ils l'ont fait ? » « C'était comment ? » « Oh, Absy, raconte-nous ! »

« Et bien… » Elle fit une pause, lissa l'une de ses mèches de cheveux verts et la replaça délicatement derrière son oreille. Leur lançant un coup d'œil, elle vit qu'une dizaine de paires d'yeux jaunes, oranges, bleus, roses, … la fixaient, suspendus à ses lèvres. Absy, ménageant ses effets, leur adressa un petit sourire avant de continuer. « Pour l'instant, ils n'ont fait que se rencontrer. »

« Oooooooh…. » se plaignit son auditoire, légèrement déçu.

_Zut ! Il faut que je rattrape le coup _« Mais maintenant ils habitent ensembles ! »

« Aaaaaaahh !!! » s'enthousiasma toute la petite troupe, soudain beaucoup plus intéressée.

« Je vous jure que c'est pas des cadeaux… Quelle idée de vouloir aider deux ennemis à se caser ensemble! D'autant plus qu'ils se croient tous les deux farouchement hétéros, mais ça, ça devrait s'arranger facilement…» ricana la petite fée, de plus en plus sûre d'elle. « En tous cas, ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre, mais ils y mettent vraiment de la mauvaise volonté… Au début, ils ont failli s'entre-tuer, mais j'ai réussi à les tempérer en m'introduisant dans leurs pensées. Ce qui n'était pas facile, parce qu'ils sont très forts psychologiquement. En tous cas, c'est en bonne voie ! Je vous promets qu'ils s'enverront en l'air avant un mois ! »

Une voix plus grave que toutes les autres résonna tout à coup dans la caverne :

« Un mois ? C'est bien trop long comme délai ! »

Toutes les petites créatures s'agenouillèrent pronto devant la directrice du cercle, une imposante fée rouge aux chatoyants reflets violets, qui s'avançait parmi elles. Cette fondatrice que toutes respectaient, celle qui connaissait tout ce qui avait trait au yaoi, qui lisait le japonais couramment et possédait l'intégralité des mangas édités par Be Boy Comics.

« Si tu veux intégrer le CAFY, tu dois faire beaucoup mieux. Il faut qu'avant trois semaines ils aient conclu. Sinon, tu peux dire adieu à tes espoirs de carte de membre. »

Tremblante, Absy leva un regard brillant vers celle qui se faisait appeler « la prêtresse », et murmura d'une voix enrouée :

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, grande prêtresse. Je ne vous décevrais pas. »

La fondatrice esquissa un sourire, satisfaite de l'obéissance de l'aspirante.

« Parfait. Tu me feras un compte rendu à chaque fois qu'il y aura du nouveau entre tes bishônens. Tu peux disposer maintenant » fit-elle avant de se retirer, solennelle comme une reine.

La petite fée verte, sous le coup de l'ordre, repartit sans attendre vers nos deux héros. Elle était certaine que la situation qu'elle avait créée suffirai pour, à terme, les caser ensemble, mais il lui faudrait visiblement presser légèrement les choses. Cela lui déplaisait, car elle préférait habituellement laisser agir ses victimes à leur rythme. Mais là, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Elle s'envola de la caverne, les yeux dans le vague, toutes ses pensées tournées vers une carte de membre scintillante sur laquelle était gravés son nom et celui du cercle qu'elle rêvait tant d'intégrer…

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Conte de Fée en Flacon**

**Chapitre 3**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter appartiennent à une certaine J. K. Rowling. Comme tout le monde l'ignore, je préfère préciser, je ne voudrai pas que vous croyiez que Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy et les autres sont des créations de mon imagination. Ce ne serait vraiment pas juste envers cette pauvre Joanne, qui adéjà un mal fou à vendre ses bouquins…

En revanche, la CAFY, Absy et les fées possédant le minimum syndical de personnalité sont à MOA (non non, ce n'est pas un 'moi' mégalomane).

**Bla-bla** : Je sais. J'avais dis à celles qui me l'avait demandé que cette fic était abandonnée. Plaignez-vous, bande d'ingrat(e)s.

Bon à part ca, je tiens à remercier Ludwing (et si cette fic vous plait, vous pouvez en faire autant) : sa review qui m'a conduite à relire le chapitre 3 que j'avais commencé. Et m'a donné envie de le continuer. Donc, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous.

* * *

**JH rech âme sœur**

Attablé dans sa cuisine, Harry savourait avec délice un petit déjeuner sans prétention. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé dans son appartement londonien, il avait appris à faire de la solitude totale un art que le vieux maître feng-shui lui aurait sûrement envié. Il appréciait à leurs justes valeurs le calme des pièces vides, le zen méditatif de son intérieur, le Nutella généreusement étalé sur la tartine de pain grillé qui coulait au fond de son palais.

La lumière généreuse du matin se déversait dans la pièce par la grande fenêtre ouverte qui s'étalait sur la moitié du mur vis-à-vis. Dans l'air quasi immobile, des grains de poussière scintillant dérivaient doucement en un ballet infini, tandis que, dix mètres plus bas, le murmure de la circulation empêchait le silence de tout assourdir et créait une présence rassurante.

Harry se sentait en paix. Il se dit que, si c'était à cela que ressemblait le nirvana indien, il voulait bien mourir maintenant.

Mais ce n'est pas la Mort qui se présenta à lui par ce beau matin, bien que l'apparition lui fasse croire que son vœu stupide se réalisait : alors qu'il mordait à nouveau dans sa tartine, il crut faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit son nom hurlé derrière lui, puis périr étouffé (à cause de la tartine, entre autres) lorsqu'une forme qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un de sa connaissance se jeta sur lui en brandissant un morceau de parchemin.

« Dis moi Potter, l'annonce que j'ai écrit est parfaite, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Malefoy en balançant sur la table un bout de papier.

« Kof ! Kof ! Koeu-hoeuheuf-kof !! » répondit approximativement l'intéressé, en lui lançant un regard dans lequel passèrent à une vitesse supra-sonique de la haine (« _Mon ennemi juré ! Va en enfer !!_ »), des questions (_« Mais que fais-tu donc chez-moi ? »_), de l'appréhension (_« Tu m'en veux encore ? Tu viens me tuer ? »_), et enfin, au souvenir des évènements de la veille, re-de la haine (_« Non mais t'as besoin de venir m'em... avec ton complexe de supériorité de bon matin ?! »_).

Il jeta néanmoins un rapide coup d'œil à la-dite annonce. Ses yeux faillirent jaillir de ses orbites quand il prit connaissance de son contenu : « _Jeune homme de 17 ans, beau comme un dieu grec, 1m82, superbement monté, blond aux yeux gris, âme douce et romantique mais très doué au lit, recherche l'amour de sa vie. A très bientôt j'espère… Draco _»

« C'est une blague ? » demanda Harry d'une voix rauque, des larmes encore au bord des yeux.

« Bien sûr que non ! » s'offusqua le blond. « Tout ce qui est dit ici est cent pour cent conforme à la réalité ! Enfin, sauf pour l'âme douce et romantique, mais qui s'en soucie ? Je devrais peut-être rajouter quelque chose comme "satisfait ou remboursé"… » ajouta-t-il pour lui même, tandis que ses yeux s'allumaient étrangement : « Ca me donne une idée pour gagner un peu d'argent, ça…

- Super, comme ça tu m'aideras à payer les courses !

- Tu t'es pris pour mon mac ?! Ce que tu peux être terre à terre, mon petit Potter ! » (Harry vira au rouge…) « Tu me déçois beaucoup ! » (…puis au violet…) « Enfin, je savais que l'annonce te plairait ! » (…et enfin au pourpre.)

« Non mais tu crois qu-

- Tu me donnes 18 gallions, j'en ai besoin pour payer les journaux.

- QUOI ??! Tu m'as pris pour Gringotts ?

- Ca risque pas, les gobelins sont d'un radin… Tandis que toi, comme je sais que tu veux _absolument_ que je me trouve quelqu'un pour pouvoir dégager au plus vite, tu vas te montrer généreux…

- Mais c'est hors de prix !

- C'est sûr que c'est pas gratuit, mais il faut bien payer pour que l'annonce soit publiée au plus vite et qu'on me fasse suivre les réponses. Pour que je m'en aille…»

Harry le regarda avec animosité.

« Qui- veut la fin- doit avoir- les moyens- heu ! » chantonna le blond.

« Bon, ok, ça va… Le prix est à la ligne, non ? On va reprendre ton annonce.

- Pas question, tu touches pas à mon œuvre !!! » cria le blond comme un pucelle effarouchée par son trop entreprenant partenaire.

« T'as pas le choix, Malefoy, faut faire des concessions dans la vie » fit le survivant en serrant les dents.

Un quart d'heure de bataille et de hurlements indignés de Draco plus tard, l'annonce se retrouva réduite à ceci : « _JH grd bld tr bo rech âme sœur. Draco _»

« Tu as massacré ma prose…….. » se lamenta le fils de mangemort.

« C'est déjà trop flatteur. De toutes façons, si tu veux tout publier, c'est toi qui paye la différence » répondit Harry, inflexible.

* * *

L'annonce parut le surlendemain dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Sorcière Hebdo, Sorcélibataire, et bien d'autres encore. 

« Quand est-ce que les réponses arrivent ? » demanda Harry, un exemplaire de chaque entre les mains.

« Oh, ça dépend des rédactions… Ca peut être plus ou moins lon—court, je veux dire… » se rattrapa Malefoy, une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

« Arrête de tourner autours du pot. Combien ?

- Les journaux font des envois groupés de tous les courriers qu'ils ont reçus, je dirais donc qu'il faut attendre… hum… environ… une semaine. Au maximum, hein.

- UNE SEMAINE ?! Ca veut dire que pendant une semaine tu as l'intention de te la couler douce en attendant que les lettres arrivent ?

- En gros, c'est ça.

- Il n'en est pas question. Je vais te trouver des occupations, tu vas voir. »

* * *

Harry passa l'après midi à Hyde Park, afin de réfléchir posément à la situation (entreprise plutôt malaisée lorsque son nouveau colocataire, qui avait surement été un enfant hyperactif, se trouvait dans les environs). La vaste étendue de verdure arrivait toujours à lui faire relativiser ce qui lui arrivait. Pas que jusqu'à présent (depuis la fin de Poudlard, s'entend), il en avait eut particulièrement besoin. Mais c'était le cas maintenant que son appartement était squatté par son pire ennemi. 

Enfin… Il se rendait bien compte que « pire ennemi » était une expression quelque peu surfaite, dans le cas présent. Car Harry avait gagné en maturité et en sagesse, depuis que son intérieur avait été refait façon zen. Il ne pouvait garder une rancune éternelle contre le rejeton Malefoy, surtout qu'il risquait dans le cas contraire de finir à Sainte Mangouste, et le survivant savait bien que ce n'était pas le dénouement le plus souhaitable à toute cette histoire.

Il eut un instant l'impression que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, lui soufflait à l'oreille quel était très exactement le dénouement le plus souhaitable. Le jeune homme rougit violement, et chassa cette idée absurde de son esprit.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision. Une décision raisonnable, réfléchie, et non prise dans le feu de l'action comme ca avait été le cas trois jours plus tôt. Encore moins prise par une certaine partie de son anatomie, comme semblait lui suggérer de façon fort déplacée le quelqu'un-quelque chose. Non non non. Et puis quoi, encore ?

Harry pris une inspiration décidée.

Bien. Il tenait le bon bout.

* * *

Lorsqu'il rentra à l'appartement, en début de soirée, le cœur d'Harry était plein de bonnes résolutions, et il lui semblait avoir trouvé une solution aussi simple qu'efficace pour résoudre ce qu'il avait mélodramatiquement baptisé le « Problème M ». 

Il fut stupéfait de constater que Draco Malefoy avait pendant ce temps pillé les boutiques de fringues du coin avec, il devait bien le reconnaître, un bon gout peu commun chez un sorcier lorsqu'il fait des emplettes dans les magasins de vêtements moldus. Le blond lui lança un adorable sourire :

« Ha, Potter ! Dis moi, toi qui t'y connais bien en moldus, est-ce que ca va, ce que j'ai choisi ? »

Harry le détailla de haut en bas. Draco était vêtu comme une vraie fashionita branchée rock. Il portait un jean noir qui lui moulait les cuisses, et tombait avec une coupe droite sur une paire de converses rouges, auxquelles il avait mis des lacets imprimées en damier noir et blanc. Le T-shirt à manches courtes qu'il avait revêtu était quant à lui moulant, et rayé noir et blanc. Trois badges de groupes indé avaient été épinglés sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

Le souvenir du « quelque chose » qui était arrivé à Hyde Park se rappela brutalement à Harry. Il déglutit.

« Ca peut aller. »

Un détail le turlupinait. Comme si quelques chose clochait dans l'équation "Malefoy + Fringues moldues", sans qu'il arrive à mettre le doigt dessus.

Le blond, qui semblait s'attendre à plus d'enthousiasme, eut une moue de déception.

« Tu sais, Potter, je crois que tu as un grave problème de communication.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui. Tu pourrais, je sais pas, te montrer un peu plus expansif, quoi.

- Tu veux dire, quelque chose comme chanter ta beauté, ta grâce et ton élégance ?

- Ouiiii ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire ! Comme quoi tu es conscient de tes défauts, c'est bien, tu les résoudras plus vite comme ça !

- Mon vœux le plus cher est de te satisfaire, je te promets que je vais faire des efforts, » répondit le brun au tac-au-tac.

Malefoy, interloqué, le considéra d'un air tendu, sous-pesant la phrase pour savoir si c'était du lard ou du cochon.

« Aaaa haha… J'ai failli y croire.

- Ca m'étonne pas de toi, prétentieux.

- Au fait, j'ai bien remis la monnaie à l'endroit où j'avais trouvé l'argent. »

Cette dernière information mit quelques secondes à parvenir jusqu'au cerveau de Harry.

Draco continua :

« Elle est vraiment étrange, la monnaie moldue… Ils échangent des bouts de papiers contre des biens, et ils rendent des pièces qui ont tout de même plus de valeur que les bouts de papiers… C'est très déconcertant. »

Pendant ce temps, le cerveau de Harry recoupait l'information avec le détail qui clochait qu'il remarqué un peu plus tôt. Puis, la conclusion qui s'imposait fit surface, et le jeune homme passa sans transition du mode « blasé et cynique » au mode « berserk meurtrier ».

« Tu m'a volé !!!!

- Pardon, mais comme je t'ai dit ces bouts de papiers semblaient sans la moindre valeur.

- Tu as piqué du fric dans ma réserve, et tu as tout dépensé en fringues !!

- Pas tout, il reste plein de jolies pièces roses. Et puis ce n'était pas qu'en fringues, je me suis aussi acheté à manger, et j'ai pris quelques bouteilles qui ressemblaient à du fire whisky dans un magasin du nom de… ha, zut, j'arrive pas à me rap-

- Tu cherches à subir le même sort que Voldemort, misérable ?

- J'ai entendu dire que tu lui avais… beuuurk… » Draco avisa soudain que la question était dramatiquement sérieuse, et compléta d'une toute petite voix : « Non, merci, je ne préfèrerai pas. Je te rembourserai dès que je pourrais, promis juré cra- pas craché, parce que la moquette est bien jolie, mais le cœur y est. »

Harry semblait encore furieux.

En désespoir de cause, Draco tenta :

« Un petit whisky, pour te remonter le moral ? On the rocks ? Frappé ? En Manhattan ? »

Harry soupira.

« Je prend ca pour un oui, » conclut le blond, avant de se diriger rapidement vers la cuisine, comme pour échapper à un grand malheur.

Harry commença à compter lentement, posément, jusqu'à dix, tout en essayant de se concentrer sur des sensations agréables.

Il n'était pas arrivé à cinq que le blond lançait depuis la cuisine :

« Double ou triple, ton whisky ? »

* * *

Tous deux s'installèrent dans le salon, devant de grands verres à cocktail remplis d'une généreuse rasade d'alcool que le blond avait servi pur (et on the rocks).

Une petite discussion s'imposait.

Harry, très sérieux, pris la parole en premier.

« Vois-tu, Malefoy, j'ai beaucoup réfléchit à la situation dans laquelle nous sommes.

- He- » tenta le blond.

« Ne me coupe pas, je te prie.

- Bi-

- Je suis arrivé à plusieurs conclusions.

- Ou-

- Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que tu sois bien conscient que t'accepter chez moi est un acte de pure générosité et d'abnégation.

- Je-

- Et que tu me sois reconnaissant pour cela.

- C'-

- Que tu manifestes ta reconnaissance de plusieurs façons, à commencer par des efforts quotidiens pour lever la malédiction.

- Il-

- Pour cela, nous –et ceci te concerne bien plus que moi— allons nous renseigner sur tous les moyens possibles de rencontres amoureuses. Parce que, excuse mon scepticisme, mais les petites annonces ne me semblent le procédé le plus efficace.

- Et-

- Tu devras par ailleurs te comporter comme n'importe quel colocataire, c'est à dire aider à l'entretient de la maison, respecter l'intimité et la propriété de l'autre, et participer aux frais.

- Mai-

- Je suis conscient que tu ne peux pour l'instant débourser le moindre sou. Dans ces conditions, nous allons établir une liste récapitulant tout ce que tu me dois, et lorsque tu auras enfin récupéré ta fortune, tu me rembourseras.

- Co-

- Et maintenant, Malefoy, je vais te poser une question très sérieuse, à laquelle tu vas devoir me répondre très honnêtement.

- … heu… Je t'écoute.

- Es-tu suicidaire ?

- Haaahahahhh- Non ! Non ! Je suis pas suicidaire ! Je veux vivre, je le jure !

- Bien. Dans ce cas, tu ne touches plus _jamais_ à ce qui m'appartient sans me demander la permission auparavant, est-ce bien clair ?

- _Glup_. Limpide.

- Parfait. Trinquons donc à notre collaboration. »

* * *

Absy, dissimulée dans un coin de la pièce, n'avait pas loupé une miette de la scène. Elle était satisfaite de constater que la relation des promis avançait lentement mais surement. Trois jours seulement, et tous deux scellaient dans l'alcool un pacte de non agression. Pas mal, pour des individus qui se seraient arrachés la tête quelques jours plus tôt. 

La petite fée jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge qui reposait au dessus de la cheminée. Estimant son affaire plutôt bien lancée, et ne risquant pas de déraper dans l'immédiat, elle abandonna Harry et Draco à leur sort, et arriva chez elle juste à temps pour ne pas louper le début du tout dernier épisode de _Queer as Folk_.


End file.
